Machine to machine (M2M) network communications involves technologies to communicate with other devices often of similar abilities, different from traditional cellular communication networks for instance. In basic M2M environments, a device having limited logic (such as a sensor, meter, etc.) is resident at a location to typically captured measurable event data (such as temperature, pressure, quantity, etc.). The device is typically connected through a communications network to a remote computer or server having an application layer of specific software. The data received from the connected device is converted to relevant information associated with the measured event data through the application and may often thereafter undergo analysis or further similar assessment. In many cases a connected device, when activated, may trigger and communicate the events it is intended for so that those communicated events will then be acted upon by other machines, applications, and/or users on the network.
M2M environments often involve systems of networks, wired and wireless, that are to be connected to the internet and include personal appliances and similar devices. In M2M networks, typically devices may stationary or mobile and be connected via wired or wireless access protocols, often through WiFi network protocols or a 3GPP Mobile network protocol. These devices may also have seasonal and/or elastic connectivity needs (e.g., agricultural business needs, store and forward capability). M2M communication infrastructure remains most suited to the communication needs and patterns of devices having similar abilities, characteristically, for communicating with other systems and device on the same network.
FIG. 1 depicts a basic M2M communication network 100 having typical sensor-type devices 120, 130 and 140. In FIG. 1, the M2M network 100 has a central communication gateway 110 in which communications from devices 120, 130 and 140 are linked with a service provider network 150. The linkage may be wired or wireless, and is depicted as the security camera 120 and the water alarm sensor 130 are in wireless communication with the gateway 110. Similarly, the traffic camera sensor 140 is in wired communication with the gateway, though one will appreciate that there are many variations to the type and protocol of communication for FIG. 1. As one can appreciate, there may be many variations for a M2M communication network and devices thereon.
From FIG. 1, data sensed and obtained by the devices is transmitted across the M2M network to the service provider network 150 where the data may be shared as raw data or converted to information, often though software applications. Notification equipment 160 wirelessly receives the data from the service provider network 150 and acts in accordance with the received data for the specific event. For instance where the notification equipment is an alert system to send a text to a building owner in the event of a water leak, and the water sensor has sent data indicating a water leak, the notification equipment will then trigger an event to notify the building owner. Similarly, from FIG. 1, where the user 170 receives a suite of rolling historical data as to traffic camera operation cycles, the user may then act accordingly based on the received cumulative information.
Complexities can arise in M2M networks as in most any communications network, however, of particular concern is where connected devices are experiencing connectivity issues.
For instance, a particular device on a network, be it M2M or another, may experience connectivity issues from time to time, however it is difficult to determine whether the cause of the connectivity issue is associated with the device or the network. Unfortunately, since information about the devices, the device locations, and often the devices' connectivity statuses are not readily known or determinable from traditional network communications, difficulties arise in determining where the connectivity issue actually lies. It is therefore desirable to provide for the ability to accurately determine where connectivity issues may exist in relation to affected devices.
As used herein the terms device, appliance, terminal, remote device, wireless asset, etc. are intended to be inclusive, interchangeable, and/or synonymous with one another and other similar communication-based equipment for purposes of the present invention though one will recognize that functionally each may have unique characteristics, functions and/or operations which may be specific to its individual capabilities and/or deployment.
As used herein the term M2M communication is understood to include methods of utilizing various connected computing devices, servers, clusters of servers, wired and/or wirelessly, which provide a networked infrastructure to deliver computing, processing and storage capacity as services where a user typically accesses applications through a connected means such as but not limited to a web browser, terminal, mobile application (i.e., app) or similar while the primary software and data are stored on servers or locations apart from the devices.